Roof integrated photovoltaic (RIPV) systems are continually becoming more available and more affordable. These systems have evolved in recent years such that many of them no longer present a bulky industrial and unsightly appearance on a roof. The solar tiles or, more appropriately solar tiles, of these systems have become increasingly thinner. In fact, some solar tiles are less than half an inch thick and resemble traditional slate or asphalt shingles when installed in courses on a roof. This is good for consumers because modern RIPV systems can actually be architecturally pleasing and desirable while also producing sustainable electrical energy from sunlight.
As demand for thinner and lower profile solar tiles has grown, a problem has arisen with the electrical connector systems on solar tiles and solar tiles that are used to interconnect the solar tiles of a RIPV array together electrically. More specifically, these connectors traditionally are on the terminal ends of wires that extend from junction boxes mounted to the backs of solar tiles. This limits the thinness of a solar tile assembly to the thickness of the tile itself plus the thickness of its junction box and/or connectors. A need exists for an RIPV system wherein the thinness of individual solar tiles is not limited by the electronic junction boxes or connectors of the tile. It is to the provision of such a RIPV system that the present invention is primarily directed.